


A Happy Ending

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Massage, Steve Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reluctantly lets Steve talk him into a massage for his aches and pains and gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

“Tell me again why I want to do this?”

“Just take your clothes off, babe.”

The answer rolls off Steve’s tongue so smoothly it's scary. Any sane man would know to bolt for the door the second he heard it. The problem is that ever since this thing with Steve started, sane and Danny Williams don’t seem to hang out in the same universe.

Steve’s leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and an old terry cloth robe that Danny’s never seen before draped over his arm.

Oh and then there's the suspicious bulge behind his zipper.

 _Okay, that’s warning number two_ , Danny tells himself since what’s on the agenda is for him to get the massage he finally agreed to after more hours of Steve bugging him about it than he could bear. Feeling in his gut that this is a bad idea but stuck with going ahead with it, he shucks off his shirt, kicks off his shoes and peels off his socks-aware the whole time that Steve’s eyes are all over him. Standing there barefoot in just his pants he tries to poke holes in the plan, “And you know this guy how?”

“When I hurt my shoulder I went to him for rehab.”

“And what, he mentioned he has a little side business?"

“Exactly.” Steve’s eyes do that infuriating little sparkle-dance that promises Danny he’s in for something special and like he’s stupid or hypnotized or both, he starts to unzip his pants. Even as he’s doing it, he tries to go on record with how much sense this doesn’t make. “Okay, let me get this straight. Just because you say it’ll make my beat to shit body feel a little better, I should get naked and walk out into that living room. _Living room_ , let me remind you, where your buddy, a man I have never met, has set up a leather covered table for me to lay down on it?”

“Just take off your pants Danny.”

“I hate it when you’re like this.”

“You’ll thank me later."

Danny could continue this back and forth harangue but it’s just prolonging the inevitable- hell the massage guy’s already here. Chewing nervously on his lower lip and not looking at McGarrett because he sure doesn’t need to see that satisfied look on his face, he slips off his pants and lays them on the table with his other things.

"Panties too sweetheart.”

“The fuck.” He glares at Steve. “Why?”

“Gluteus maximus," Steve reaches for Danny’s ass,“It's the largest muscle in the body, you know."

_Could he look any smugger?_

“How about we vote that my glutes are just fine and I keep my fricking underwear on?”

“Your glutes are just fine, better than fine, but, how about you stop being such a wuss and get out of those undies?"

“Wuss? That the best you can do?” Danny tugs his boxer briefs down and kicks them across the floor like they've done something to piss him off.

Steve’s amused and finally satisfied now that he has his partner just the way he likes him-naked and nervous. “Here, put this on, Miss Modesty.”

Danny thinks about asking why the robe as he puts it on, since he’s just going to take it off in a minute but truth be told,  he’s damn glad that at least this little debacle doesn’t require him to parade out into the living room in his all-together.

The massage therapist as Steve insists he refer to him as is a thirtyish year old dude named Marc and like every friend of Steve’s Danny’s met so far, looks like he could be a professional athlete or model, or both. He’s got a dazzling smile and perfect body, but at least he’s quiet and soft spoken when he shakes Danny’s hand and introduces himself. He’s got the room dimmly lit with just one lamp and a few candles and Danny thinks that’s just fine since he’s the one who’s going to be stretched out naked in front of these two goof balls. There’s some kind of new age music playing that sounds like chimes and waterfalls that he would normally make fun of but he’s too busy looking at the long leather table and the tray of supplies parked on the chair next to it. There are a couple of bottles on the tray which he guesses hold oil of some kind and those don’t bother him. What does bother him is what ever else is on the tray that he can’t see because it's covered with a light blue cloth.

Shit .

With Commander McKink at the helm he knows to be worried about anything he can’t see.

________~_________

 

“You guys go ahead and sit down–“ Marc gestures toward sofa and tells them to get comfortable as he settles into Steve’s dad’s recliner.

 _Make yourself at home_ , Danny grouses to himself, wondering how the guy gets away with acting so familiar with the place.

“I opened a bottle of wine for you two - a Malbec from Argentina that's really out of this world.”

 _Out of this world?_   _Then it’s in the right place_ , Danny thinks to himself. He's not sure he’s ever tasted a Malbec but then, he’s not a huge wine fan. Steve, no surprise, has already parked himself on the couch and is taking a sip of the stuff.

_Maybe something, to take the edge off a little would be a good idea?_

Danny joins him and takes a sip.

 _Okay so why is he surprised_?

The stuff tastes good- damn good. He takes another sip and notices that Marc is drinking bottled water. Good. The guy’s supposed to be a professional after all, a _therapist_ as Steve keeps reminding him. No way anyone should be throwing back drinks on the job.

“Steve tells me you just moved here from New Jersey-how do you like our little island?”

Danny has to hand it to the guy, he’s really trying to make him feel like this isn’t the strangest damn thing he’s done in a long time. He doesn’t dislike the guy – he’s just not feeling like doing too much talking so he shrugs and lies, “I like it here fine.” He can feel Steve giving him one of his sideways stares but ignores it. Marc says something about how the place will even grow on him more and then makes a pretty smooth seque to the reason he’s sitting there naked under a ratty bathrobe. “So I know your body really takes a beating given the insane demands of your job but, is there anything in particular that you want me to work on tonight? Any recent injuries or flare ups?"

“My body takes a beating given the insane person I work for," he corrects Marc, shooting Steve a pretty good sideways glare of his own. “I guess the only injury you should know about is my right knee – your buddy here made me tear my ACL my first week on the job."

“Ouch. So did you have to have surgery?”

“No. My doctor is trying anti–inflammatories and rest first, so far it’s... okay.”

“But pretty damn sore?"

“Yeah, something like that."

Thankfully Marc picks up on the fact that talking about himself is not something Danny likes to do and launches into a story about one of the Pro Bowl players tearing an ACL last winter and seeing him for it. The story leads to others about some well-knowns he’s treated. The guy is a good story teller and the wine is good and Danny relaxes enough to slide back from the edge of the sofa where he’s been perched and rest his head against the cushion behind him. Like a moth drawn to fire, Steve scoots closer, drapes an arm over his shoulders and gives him a kiss on the top of his head. Just like that. Just because he can. He smiles at Marc who smiles back like he’s not at all surprised,because, hell, Danny realizes, he’s not.

Soon, Danny’s glass is empty and he’s thinking of asking for a little more but Marc stands up and says why don’t they go ahead and get started and the next thing he knows he’s standing next to the table and back to feeling like he’s a fool to have said yes to Steve who’s sitting not four feet away, sipping wine and about to watch him have a God damn massage.

_How freaking weird is that?_

“You can go ahead and take your robe off and lay down on your stomach. Head goes at that end," Marc points to the padded indention in the table, saying, “As I’m sure I don’t have to tell you."

 _Nice of him to at least pretend this is something I've done before_.

Marc reaches for the robe as Danny slips it off and maybe he takes a good look at his stuff or maybe not. Since Danny keeps his eyes down cast and climbs up on the table in one fast fluid movement, there’s no way for him to know. Keeping his eyes closed means he also doesn't know whether or not Mark and Steve admire the firm sculpted contour of his ass and the way his calf muscles bulge when he presses up off the floor, which, they do. It's just as well

As soon as he’s settled, Marc is decent enough to drape a folded sheet over Danny's ass and upper thighs . Between that and the fact that now he can’t see a damn thing, the nervous thrum in his belly takes a welcome and considerable shift downward.

______~~~~______

 _Maybe I'm the goof_ , Danny thinks to himself a few minutes later. _What’s not to like about this?_

Marc’s starting to work his magic slowly and expertly, first kneading his shoulders and arms and then his back. Danny feels like he’s melting into the table and almost drifts off- it’s that heavenly. When it’s time for his feet to get some attention, everything comes back focus for a minute because he’s ticklish and, damn it, what the guy’s doing tickles. Marc apologizes and avoids the most sensitive spots and soon is working his way up his leg - fingers pressing into Danny’s calf with just the right amount of pressure to force the tight bands of muscle there to surrender. When he switches over to his bad knee he has an entirely different approach then he used on the other one and damned if after about ten minutes he isn’t able to bend the thing nearly 90’ without so much as a twinge. Danny’s feeling so boneless and mindless he barely cares when the sheet’s folded back so that half his butt is exposed. When Marc slides a hand between his legs and says, “ Spread these just a little for me,“ it causes a twinge of worry but only a twinge and then when he starts in on his thighs, it feels so good he forgets about it.

Then everything gets turned upside down and backwards.

All it takes to rearrange the universe is for Marc to whisk the sheet off completely and start working on Danny’s ass. Not that he does it sexually, at least not at first. He doesn’t have to- it’s Danny’s ass for God’s sakes, which, as Steve learned their very first night together, is very sensitive. Just feeling cool air waft over it makes his dick start to throb. Then, when Marc begins to kneed his buttocks, pressing them together then gently spreading them apart it’s instant trouble. The guy's hands are huge and strong and what he’s doing is making Danny’s dick press into the leather table and he can’t help tilting his hips to put more tension on it.

Fuck.

_Is this what Steve and his pal expect him to do or is he being a class A jerk?_

Without a word of warning Marc slides his hand down his crack , winnowing it gently back and forth as he presses in.

 _Okay that sure feels like an answer_.

“Lift up a second and let me make you a little more comfortable, “ Marc whispers.

_What?_

Not sure what exactly is going on, Danny does as he’s told and Marc reaches up under him to rearrange his stuff so it's between his legs instead of underneath him. As Marc's oil slicked fingers make a few quick passes over his dick he moans. He can’t help it.

“That better?”

“Ye…ah,” he answers in a hushed voice. His face is flushed and he’s breathing fast and, _Christ, what the hell kind of massage is this?_ Marc is back to kneading his ass which Danny loves like crazy but he's just a little worried because it's wrecking havoc with his dick which is now out in the open. When Marc moves his focus to the relatively small piece of real estate between his balls and ass he loves that even more. _Oh sweet Jesus_. First the guy smooths oil over him then he starts making lazy circles with just two fingers, massaging the sensitive patch of skin and brushing over his hole with each pass. Danny can't help spreading his legs a little wider and tilting his hips. In the back of his mind he knows Steve is watching but what Marc’s doing feels so good he tells himself to forget about it.

“This working for you?” Marc asks softly.

“God y-yes."

The guy's hands are truly incredible. After a few minutes Danny's rock hard. When Marc leans down and whispers, “Go ahead and turn over for me now," he freezes. _What?_ He feels like must look like one of those shocked cartoon characters whose eyes pop out of their head. The prospect of flipping over and laying there with his dick pointing up at the ceiling has him paralyzed .

“Don’t worry." It’s like Marc reads his mind the way he rubs his back gently and says “Everyone gets hard during a massage- it’s totally expected.”

_It is?_

Danny turns over because Marc’s hands pretty much force him to but puts his own hands over his crotch tying to get his dick to lay flat and shuts his eyes so that he doesn’t have to see that it isn’t.

“Take your hands away, Danny, I want to see you."

_Oh God._

_Talk about a voice sounding like a fucking velvet hammer_. WIth Steve’s voice reverberating in his head he drops his hands to his sides. He hears the couch shift and footsteps coming toward him and knows Steve’s right next to him. Only by sheer will power is he able to lay still and bite back the whimper in his throat.

"Look at me Danny."

It's not like he has a choice. As he opens his eyes the look on Steve’s face is, as usual, complicated. There’s arousal and excitement and pride and love and all of them combined make Danny’s dick bob in the air as if to beckon him closer. Steve takes it all in and then husks, “You look so fucking incredible.”

_Oh God.  
_

It's all Danny can do to choke out, “Your f…friend here is k-killing me." Marc’s immediate soft chuckle and the devilish smile that widens on Steve’s face make it somehow okay that his body is doing what it's doing.

“Just close your eyes and go with it, Danny.”

Steve doesn’t need to tell him twice, Eyes closed and feeling like he could shoot his load any minute, Danny shifts on the table, clenching his bottom so hard his thighs tremble.

He hears Marc shifting through the things on the tray next to him but there’s no way he’s going to look. _Oh fuck_. He feels a leather cock ring being snapped around his poor dick. The thing instantly exiles him to a painful place where an orgasm is just beyond his reach. Marc’s clearly got a strategy- _no surprise there, he’s a friend of Mcgarrett’s isn’t he_? “Spread these and bend your knees he says and then his hand is sliding up between Danny’s legs, and without so much as a 'Mother may I?' he’s rubbing slick fingers over Danny's bottom. _Sweet Jesus_. Danny grunts and arches up off the table. Like it's the most natural thing in the world, Marc presses two fingers into him.

_Holy fuck._

“Is this what you need?” Marc asks but only rhetorically because he's already got his fingers inside Danny and he's hooking them so he's right on top of his prostate which is making Danny's dick go dusky red and twitch wildly.

There’s no way he can stand this much longer.

Suddenly the assault stops and Marc’s fingers withdraw. The respite is only a temporary though. Danny hears him get something else from the tray and feels lube trickle over his hole. The next thing he knows something hard is pressing against him .

_Now what?_

His eyes fly open and he rears up to see a realistic looking phallus in Marc's hand. Danny looks over at Steve, signaling, _There's no way,_ with his eyes _._

 _Does Steve really want him to let this guy do what he does to him?_ It's blowing Danny's mind to even consider it. _  
_

“Show him,” Steve growls, “Show him you can take it.”

And that’s when Danny understands with the little bit of his brain that’s still functioning that Steve is totally getting off on seeing him moan and writhe while Marc works on him. Steve _wants_ to see him take the thing in his ass and come like crazy-wants Marc to see what happens in their bedroom almost every night. Realizing the gameplan melts Danny's inhibition. He grabs onto to the sides of the table and digs in with his heels. The dildo is pressing cool and hard against him; he can't wait. _He'll show them_.The last thing he sees before he squeezes his eyes shut is Marc's muscular forearm tensing.

“Go ahead Danny,” Steve whispers,“Take it for me!"

Time stops.

There is nothing going on in the universe except for the thing making its way into his body. Just like he does with Steve, Danny gasps and hisses. Just like Steve does, Marc murmurs encouragement and gives him short breaks to adjust but never backs down. During each lull he massages Danny's perineum with a special herbal oil that cools his stretched skin and soothes the burn. Finally, drenched in sweat and panting, Danny feels the dildo's fake ball sack pressing against his stretched skin.

_It's in. All of it._

He can feel it in his gut and up behind his balls and it's like nothing he's felt before. It’s too much and it‘s not enough and it's fucking wonderful. He needs someone’s hand on his dick and someone’s lips on his nipples because there's an orgasm barreling down on him like a runaway train. He locks eyes with Steve and tells him with one look that he can’t stand this any longer–that he has to come right now. For a second he's terrified that the answer will be no. Instead Steve nods to Marc and whispers, “Let him come."

Until the day he dies Danny will remember the sound of that cock ring being unsnapped. Finally and violently the climax waiting to explode inside of him can and does.Instantly he's a mass of slick, rock hard muscle straining up off the table as Marc pumps his engorged dick with one hand and pistons the phallus in and out of him with the other. Steve is there pulling hard on his nipples and saying things he can't even understand becasue of the incredible wave of pleasure that is exploding inside him over and over again. He has no idea how he manages to breathe it's that intense. He does remember gasping and grunting in awe each time he shoots hot semen over his belly and chest and even as far as his cheek.

'That's it, just relax,' is what he would have heard Marc say if he could hear him, but he can't because Steve's mouth is right up against his ear saying, “Oh my God, you are so fucking amazing." And then Steve's cool hand is brushing the hair off his forehead and right before he plants a kiss there he murmurs, “God, I love you.”

Danny would have liked to respond but he's helpless against all the chemicals his orgasm has released and drifts off into blissful nothingness. He doesn't wake up until much later and by then he's in their bed feeling Steve's body, warm and solid, up against him.  Smiling he presses back against it.

  
_Damn if the guy wasn't right about massages._


End file.
